Cendrillon
by kisa-tiger-san
Summary: A happily ever after doesn't exist in reality, right? Silver wishes that the magic would never fade, but reality crashes down onto him. PreciousMetal, AU


A/N: Hi people~! I'm back once more, bringing you a tragedy this time~! ;w;

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Pokemon Special or the song 'Cendrillon'.

**Warning: Contains character deaths, uh, blood, lots more blood, you get my point.**

* * *

Silver awoke on his bed, clutching his head. He just had a vivid dream, involving a mysterious guy and the moonlight shining in the background. For some odd reason, his heart clenched at the scene in the dream. He groaned, then got himself ready. He draped a black cloak over his shoulders, then leapt out through the windows and off to the castle, stopping on the way to get some breakfast.

"Yes, I understand. I'll finish it by tonight," Silver said into the phone, then glanced around suspiciously. He was hidden in the shadows of the tree, watching the guards going about their duties. He hesitatingly slid the knife out from its sheath, then put it back. "Give me the details, Blue-nee-san."

"All right. Your target is a guy of around seventeen, and he has black hair. His most prominent feature is his golden eyes, and...he's a noble too. He should be going to that ball held tonight, so you may have to infiltrate the castle and blend in. I'll get everything ready for you, so meet me at the usual place then," Blue informed, then Silver heard her pause before hanging up. He stashed the phone away, then pulled the hood over his head. He sneaked off into the town, out from the view of the royal palace.

"Now," Blue started, then glanced around warily. Silver looked around with great suspicion, then turned his silvery eyes back onto Blue. She cleared her throat, then continued, "Well, the ball is tonight, and I've managed to get an invitation. It took me a great deal just to get one, so... Treasure this moment. Your client requested to have him...gone by tonight. I have faith in you that you will do the job," Blue whispered, then smiled to the bartender. Silver nodded, drinking his own drink. She fluttered around the place, chatting with the people there. You couldn't tell that Blue was a professional spy by seeing her now, and Silver gave a small smile to himself. He himself was an assasin, one of the very best.

Both of them were chosen by the boss, the Mask of Ice, when they were young children. Silver had a talent for sneaking around unaware and superb reflexes, making him a natural assasin. Blue had a talent for swiping things without the other people knowing, and she was very sociable. She could easily get information out from their targets, to which Silver would finish them off. However, the old boss had been overthrown and someone else had taken over.

Blue flitted back to where Silver was observing the crowd, then nodded. "I've gotten more info about your target: Apparently, he likes to stay until really late into the night at balls, and maybe even take one or two women with him. In short, he's a womanizer." Silver gave her a blank look, then frowned. "This is going to be a problem, nee-san. How could the boss be so careless as to give this sort of jobs to us when we can't really fulfill the requirements... I'm not going to risk you, Blue-nee-san, as it may get dangerous, and I- ...Why are you giving me that look?" Silver asked quietly, seeing the glint in Blue's eyes.

"Oh no, Silver, **_you're_** going to be the one who is going to dance with the target. I'm going to the one collecting the information; _**you**_ are the one who has to do that job," she grinned, then laughed as Silver gave her a look of fear. Well, the fear reflected in his eyes at least. She paid for the drinks, then pulled Silver along through the town to prepare for the night's ball. She took him along to the various shops, then bought a pretty dress for him. "Now, on to the party~!" she shouted, many people giving her weirded-out looks. Silver tugged Blue along the streets and back to the house that they stayed at. Blue got to work at once, seeing how she only had eight hours until the ball started.

* * *

Silver hid his face with a paper as Blue put the finishing touches on his hair. "Now, you look gorgeous, Silver~!" she sang, showing him his reflection in the mirror. He looked in horror as an unfamiliar girl with the same red hair and silvery eyes stared back at him, then he scowled. Blue tutted, then said, "You should smile, Silver. No one's going to ask you for a dance if you're going to do that all day long..." He rolled his eyes and went to stare out the window, watching the sunset.

"It's going to be night soon..." he murmured, feeling uneasy all of a sudden. He had never felt like that before on any mission he went on, thus he shifted his eyes onto the various people walking along the street. He turned back to see that Blue was already in her own dress, her hair already done up. She took out her make-up kit, then turned to Silver. "I'm going to add the make-up now, so don't smudge it, all right?" she said to Silver, then took out a brush. She brushed on the blush faintly, then added on a clear lip gloss. She used a black eyeliner, and then finally added on the faint traces of grayish white glittery eyeshadow for him. He gave her his usual emotionless look, then glanced into the mirror once more.

Silver was surprised to see that the make-up was really faint, but he really looked like a lady. He felt Blue put something long into his hand, then he looked at it. It was the sheathed knife that he had placed onto the table, and now he strapped it to his thigh, where he would be able to access it easily. "I just hope the target doesn't make any funny moves, or our cover could be blown..." he murmured, then closed his eyes and took deep breaths. Blue finished with her own make-up and turned to Silver.

"Well, we're heading off now. Lady Berlitz has been very kind to assist us in our mission, seeing how she's the Logistics in our organisation. The horse carriage awaits us~! Now, show me how you walk like a lady."

Silver and Blue spent the rest of their time to make sure that Silver seemed feminine enough, and they succeeded since Silver was a fast learner. Blue threw him a pair of heels, then nodded. "You've learnt dancing before, right?" she asked, then grinned at Silver's nod. "Well, just take this as a challenge for your reflexes, Silver!"

They walked downstairs to see the horse carriage already awaiting them, Silver feeling his hands tremble. 'Why...? Why are my hands...?' he wondered to himself, then gave Blue a reassuring smile. "I'm fine," he lied smoothly, Blue giving him a skeptical look. She would have ruffled his hair if it wasn't in the elegant waterfall it was in now. She turned to the driver and told him the instructions, then nodded back at Silver. Silver looked at Blue's excited face, wondering what a ball would be like. He felt the weapon through his dress, then gave Blue a small smile. "That should be the way~" she complimented, then grinned. She nodded, then said, "I'll tell you when I see the target, or do you want to find him yourself? I have a side mission to get information from the nobles and dukes, so you may have to be on your own. Remember, just meet me in the usual outdoor spot."

The horse carriage gradually stopped, signalling the arrival to their destination. Blue handed the guards the invitation, then she winked at them. Silver rolled his eyes inwardly, then followed her. They were handed masks, as if it were to protect their identity. Silver put his one on, Blue doing the same. _'It's like a masquerade ball...'_ Silver thought, seeing the other guests with different patterned masks.

The grand hall in the castle was filled with the various nobles and rich people alike, chatting happily to one another. Silver navigated his way through the crowd, careful not to snare the dress on the sharp tips of the ladies' handbags. He didn't notice himself being watched. Silver headed along the hall, trying to ignore the squealing girls who were pointing at the stage. He glanced towards where they were pointing at, seeing a masked man with black hair walked up to the stage. Their eyes met for a moment, then he jolted.

A loud screech of a microphone signalled the start of the speech, then a black-haired man with a large smile on his face appeared in the spotlight. "Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. I'm Gold Wolfhart, the speaker of tonight's speech. I appreciate the time that you have taken to prepare for this ball. Now, my mother wish to say a few words," he said, his golden eyes glinting through the mask he wore. Silver's eyes widened at the colour of his eyes, then he kept his eyes onto him. Lady Wolfhart walked up the stage, her own ruby encrusted golden mask covering half her face. She spoke, "Now, I am sure most of you know why this ball is held. It is my son's 18th birthday, and you know that he is going to be married soon. As he is the heir to the Wolfhart family, he would need a bride to keep him in check." There was some slight laughter at that, with Gold waving his hand lazily. Lady Wolfhart gave her son a glare before continuing. "He's a picky person when it comes to his bride, so I wish all the young girls out there good luck."

The applause was loud, then Gold took back the control of the microphone. "Thanks, mother, for that awe-inspiring speech. Now, I have nothing else to say since my mother told you about the important points already~" he said, then winked at all the girls out in the crowd.

Silver rolled his eyes at their swooning, then trailed his eyes along to where Gold had been. He panicked inside when he realised that Gold had disappeared into the crowd, then sighed. _'Keep calm, Silver. This isn't the first time you've done this before,'_ he noted to himself, then felt a hand tap on his shoulder. He jolted, then turned around to see that it was none other than the target himself.

"Would you like a dance, my lady?" Gold asked, extending his hand out to Silver. Silver froze for a moment before nodding, giving him a false smile. "I would love to," Silver replied, taking his hand. He felt the target's hand clasp over his own gloved one, feeling himself being led to the dancefloor.

The slow waltz was playing softly in the background, both of them swaying along to the music. Silver managed to avoid tripping over his high heels. He gave Gold a small smile, feeling numbness inside of having to kill this man before him. They matched each other's dance steps, both of them staring into each other's eyes once more. Gold tried to strike up conversation with Silver.

"What's your name, my lady?"

"...What's the point of a masquerade if you know who I am?"

"...Good point, but this is to determine my future. I have to say that I've taken a slight interest in you and some other ladies here, so would you tell me what to address you as?"

"You can just call me-"

"_Silver_. I'll just call you Silver." Silver could feel a chill on his spine at his name, but he feigned indifference.

"What gave you the idea?"

"Well, your eyes are the colour of steel, an interesting color indeed. It reminds me of the silver stallion we have in the stables, so... would you like me to take you around the castle? You look as if you've never been here before, or maybe I just haven't seen you yet.

"Now, Lady Silver, let us go on out on a moonlit walk. What do you think?" Gold grinned, winking at Silver. Silver could feel his hands quivering as he accepted the invitation. The clock rang eleven times, signalling that it was already 11PM. _'I'm running out of time,_' Silver thought as Gold glanced at the clock as well. Silver didn't know why he was scared and hesitant. Gold beamed at him, then led him out of the crowded ballroom, switching his mask on the way.

The moonlit corridor casted shadows onto the stone ground, the faint waltz music playing in the background. Gold stopped, then turned around, abruptly bending down. Silver froze, unsure of what Gold was doing. He felt his high-heels being taken off his foot and place aside, feeling the cool stone with his feet. "You looked like you were uncomfortable with the shoes, Lady Silver. I thought that you may have more fun dancing barefoot," Gold said, bowing to him. Silver's eyes widened at his thoughtfulness, then nodded his thanks. Gold took Silver's hand in his, then smiled. "Come, let us continue our dance from their prying eyes," he said, leading Silver in a waltz.

Silver shivered with slight fear and guilt, then pulled out from Gold's grasp. He danced a little further away from the main hall, then gave Gold a small smile. Gold followed Silver along, being guided along the moonlit corridors into a spacious room. Silver could feel his hands in Gold's grip again, both of them dancing along to a silent waltz. Silver's fingers trailed along Gold's mask, then pulled it off with a tug.

Gold had trailed his own fingers along Silver' own mask and face, collecting the unknown tears that had dripped off his face. Silver could only stare at the figure in front of him, a sudden impulse to kill tingling in his spine. In one fluid motion, he pulled out the dagger from its sheath on his thigh and gripped it tightly. Silver hesitated before he thrusted the knife into Gold's chest, his mind screaming, _**'NO!**_' His tears flowed down his face as he abandoned the mask, throwing it into a corner. Gold's smile only widened at Silver's shock, saying, "A princess who wears gunpowder smoke as perfume... I knew all along that you were a hired assasin..." A dark stain formed around the area where the blade stabbed him.

"Why...? Why didn't you alert the guards, then!" Silver murmured, his steely eyes boring into Gold's for an answer. Gold chuckled, then coughed up blood. "As I said, I did take an interest in you," he sighed, then looked back at Silver. "You're really beautiful...for a guy..." he murmured, then laughed hoarsely. The moonlight that shone through the stained glass made an illusion of a veil over Silver. Silver pulled the sparkly tiara from his head and threw it aside, hearing it clatter. He ignored the rips in his dress as he straddled Gold, then stared into his eyes.

The spark was lighted between them, increasing the flames of passion that burnt in Silver's heart. Silver saw his own loneliness reflected in Gold's eyes, his heart clenching at his own memories. Gold managed to cough and grin, whispering, "Please forgive me for this..."

Silver felt the tang of blood on his lips, his eyes instinctively fluttering shut. His own tears flowed down his face, smearing the rest of the make-up and joined Gold's blood that was staining his face. He could feel Gold's weakening state, and he would be dead soon with all the blood that he had lost. Silver broke apart the kiss, then leaned onto Gold's chest, closing his eyes and listening to his unstable heartbeat. "I wish time would stop now..." Silver murmured, feeling Gold's hands trail through his hair.

"I just have to say..." Gold mumbled, then mouth a few words to Silver. Silver clutched at Gold's clothes, then leaned in close to hug him. Gold brought them in for another kiss, but this time, it was a kiss filled with all the passion that Gold could put in in his state. Silver felt Gold put his hand over cold steel, then beckoned for him to pull it out. Silver shook his head, then said, "No, y-you'll die if I did that..."

"Well, it's what will happen to everyone sooner or later, right?" Gold gave him a grin, then tugged out the knife forcefully. He winced at the pain, Silver shaking his head at the sight of blood already pooling around the golden-eyed guy. "No... This must be a dream, right...?" he murmured, then clutched Gold closer to him. The knife lay forgotten on the ground, then Silver's eyes flitted over to it. Suddenly, Gold hand clasped onto his own one, then Silver looked back to him, feeling distressed. "I-I've never felt this way over killing anyone else before..." he muttered, then looked to see Gold's smile.

"I'm glad to have known you, Silver. Even if it's just that short while... Don't kill youself over this, I just wish the outcome would have turned out better..." Gold murmured, then gave him one last grin. Silver watched as Gold's eyes turned glassy and stared up at the ceiling, then he yelled out in emotional pain. He cried, the tears spilling out from his eyes.

Blue entered the room, surprised to see Silver in the middle of the pool of blood and clutching Gold's dead body close to him. "S-silver..." she murmured, seeing the boy's distress and yells of pain. She tugged at his dress, then sighed. "It's just-"

"I-I think it was...love...at first sight..." Silver muttered, holding Gold's dead body close to him. Blue could only watch as the white dress that Silver wore slowly stained blood red, then picked up the abandoned tiara and masks. "We have to go now, Silver. I'm sure that-"

"No... I just want to..." Silver mumbled, then felt Blue tug him gently away from Gold. "Nee-san, tell me it's all a dream, right? Now I know what that feeling was..." he mentioned, remembering what he had thought in the morning. "I dreamt about him last night, beckoning for me to join him... He's lonely too, nee-san. I..."

Blue gave him a hug, then pulled at his dress. "We need to go now, the guards have been alerted," she murmured, then nodded to an unknown person outside. She smashed the stained glass in one kick, then hooked her arm with Silver's and pulled him away from the bloody scene. Silver could only follow her with a blank look on his face, his heart in chaos. Soon, the world blackened over and faded from his sight.

_ 'It's almost like a fairytale.'_

* * *

Silver gasped as his tears flowed from his eyes, then he shook his head. He looked to the person sleeping in the bed beside him, then felt his heart flutter. He watched the man nex to him sleep, then thought back to the dream he had. Silver felt a warm pair of arms encircle him, then he turned around to face Gold. "Good morning, my Princess," he murmured to Silver, a wide grin on his face. Silver smacked him, then sighed. Gold watched Silver's worried face, then nodded to himself. "Bad dream?"

"Nah, it's nothing for you to be worried about," Silver lied, to which Gold responded by pinching his cheeks. "Let go, it hurts..." Silver mumbled, then pried Gold's fingers off his face. "Fine, I'll tell you about it," he murmured, then relayed the details of his vivid dream to him. Gold nodded, then gave Silver a hug.

Gold kissed Silver's forehead before smiling, "It's just a dream, Silver. This is reality. You couldn't stab that knife into me, then you escaped into the night. That's what you did here, and I don't regret your actions. I've earned myself a beautiful wife~" he laughed, dodging the pillows thrown by Silver. "Anyway, I hear that the adoption forms have been processed already. Ready to go pick out the new addition to our family?" Gold asked, Silver nodding. Silver gave him a small smile, then nodded, feeling Gold entwine their fingers together.

"It's early, let's go back to sleep now, my wife. Or shall we-"

"As you said, it's too early. We shall sleep."

"Aw, I love you too, my wife~"

"S-shut up."

Gold laughed, then ruffled Silver's hair. "Who knew that I would marry the person sent to kill me; I wonder what we can tell Blue's children about our story..."

Silver smiled before kissing Gold on the neck, then closed his eyes, feeling the warmth embracing him.

Silver's icy heart had melted with Gold's warm and blazing love, which brought them to this situation today. Gold had decided to marry Silver, much to the shock of the various suitors and the chagrin of his mother. His mother had no objection to that, so the marriage took place soon after that. Two lonely souls had found each other, and they were together at last.

All dreams must come an end, right? This was the ending that Silver had hoped for, the happily ever after in a fairytale. However, there are darker sides to fairytales not said, and not all of them have happily ever afters.

* * *

Silver clutched the masks that they had taken back from the ball, trailing his finger along the intricate details of it. "Gold..." he murmured, then gripped the mask tightly. He glanced up at Blue, then sighed. Blue patted him on his back, then murmured, "Being an assasin is a hard job to do, especially if the target...is someone you've fallen in love with..." Silver turned away from Blue, then looked out the window and onto the streets, seeing the various guards going to each household and asking them something. He closed his eyes, then heard their own doorbell ring. Blue went downstairs to answer it.

Silver heard them chatting, then the guard asked, "Is there anyone else living here?" Blue nodded, then motioned to Silver. "Yes, I live here with my younger brother."

"We need you to try on this shoe, my Lady," the guard said, motioning to another to bring the shoes. Silver's eyes widened at those shoes that had been left behind, then gave a smile which only Blue could see his sadness. 'The irony of the glass slipper,' he thought. 'Cinderella's happy ending... It isn't for me...' Blue tried on the shoe, but her foot was unable to fit it, then the guards glanced at the feminine boy. Blue noticed Silver's expression as he walked towards the door and fitted his foot exactly into the shoe, much to the horror of the guards and Blue.

"Arrest him for the murder of Gold Wolfhart, and take him to the prison!" the guard ordered, two of them immediately taking out handcuffs. Silver gave a smile to Blue, then nodded. He held his hands out for them to cuff, much to the horror of Blue. "S-silver! Are you really going to..."

"Yes, nee-san. Looks like I forgot to clear this one evidence... Maybe I'm getting too careless..." he murmured to her, then smiled. "Fairytales... Cinderella..." he muttered, then followed the guards into their horse carriage, watching the fading figure of Blue's stunned form crying for him. He glanced at the emotionless guards, then back onto the floor of the carriage. They set off towards the prison.

The interrogator stared at the boy who sat opposite him, then asked, "You admit to your crimes?" Silver nodded, then looked at the various torture objects around the room. "Yes, I admit to killing Gold Wolfhart, and many others," he replied with a monotone.

"Can you tell me who hired you to?"

"...I'm sorry, but I can't tell you."

"You'll soon agree that telling us would be much easier," the interrogator laughed, snapping the whip on the table. Silver looked back at him with his eyes boring into the interrogator's, giving away nothing.

The sharp sting burned through his skin, but Silver suppressed the pain, then glanced at the thin red mark on his skin. "I'm still not saying anything," he muttered, then felt a sharper sting on his back. He was dragged out from the chair and chained to the wall, his back facing the interrogator. "Still not saying anything?"

"My answer won't change." More sharp stings stung, but he never gave out a single whimper or sign of pain. He had a high pain tolerance level, but anyone could snap anytime. He winced when the whipping stopped, then he turned his eyes back onto the questioning gaze of the interrogator. He shook his head, refusing to disclose that information.

Silver's screams sounded out throughout the whole dungeon, the other prisoners shivering at the pained cry. Silver clutched his bleeding arm, then glared at back at the man. He was thrown back into the prison cell, then winced at the pain that stung at him. He lay on the cooling stone surface of the wall, staring up at the ceiling. His verdict would be given to him later on, and he smiled, knowing that there was only one. One life for the other.

He stared at up at the judge, who said, "I announce Silver as guilty, and his sentence for his crime shall be paid...by death of the noose." Silver bowed his head, hearing Blue's anguish cries as she wept, seeing her brother standing there. He was brought back into the prison cell, where he would be hung the next day at dawn.

The next day, the figures for the public hanging were being brought from the prison, Silver's eyes scanning the crowd. Blue didn't show up, not wanting to see her precious and only brother being hanged for all to see. He looked up at the bright morning sky, the rising sun seeming to be smiling at them. He took in the warmth, remembering the smile that Gold gave him. Silver felt the thick and coarse rope around his neck, then stepped onto the platform. He closed his eyes, awaiting the death that would come. He wondered if he would see Gold again in the afterlife, then muttered softly, "Heh, I guess I'm going to hell for my actions. I won't be seeing you anytime soon, Gold..."

The triggered was pulled and the bodies of the prisoners hung limply from the stands.

The irony of the glass slipper that brought happiness to Cinderella; there are no fairytales in reality. Happily ever afters? It only happened to those lucky few. Silver wasn't Cinderella, and Gold definitely wasn't that prince who would save him. Their happy ending could only result in tragedy...


End file.
